Christmas, Love and Peace
by Pseulzang
Summary: Para muchas familias el 24 de diciembre es especial, pero para el pequeño Naruto es solo una fecha llena de dolor, SASUNARU. El segundo drabbble es de Karin
1. Regálame una sonrisa

.

** Regálame una sonrisa **

.

* * *

Miles de familias en estos momento reunidas en una mesa compartiendo, con la certeza de que a su lado esta una de las personas más queridas y la razón de que sus días sean tan soleados y hermosos….esa era la realidad de muchos pero no para nuestros protagonista, él solo pensaba en la larga, solitaria y fría noche que le esperaba.

Para Uzumaki Naruto el veinticuatro de diciembre no era una de sus fechas favoritas, ya que esta le restregaba en la cara lo solo que se encontraba en este mundo.

- Creo que una vez más comeré ramen – susurraba Naruto parra sí mismo con la cabeza apuntando hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrado. En su mano izquierda traía una bolsa con unos cuatro envases de ramen instantáneo (había tenido suerte al encontrar todavía la tienda abierta).

La manos del pequeño se encontraban fría y su nariz había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza, era muy extraño que la nieve no estuviera cayendo con aquel frio tan atroz que estaba haciendo. El niño de rubios cabellos giro su cabeza a la derecha y se dio cuenta que estaba el frente de la casa de su compañera Haruno Sakura, Naruto sin acercarse más a la casa se elevo un poco al apoyarse en la punta de sus pies y así logro ver mejor atreves de la empañada ventana, al otro lado de esta se encontraba una sonriente familia cenando lo que parecía ser un rico y delicioso pavo. Repentinamente escucho una melodiosa risa la cual detecto enseguida, era la de su compañera la cual estaba siendo brazada por su madre.

Naruto resoplo y decidió continuar su camino, entre más rápido llegara a su casa más rápido se acabaría ese día y dejaría de ser tan doloroso.

…

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a su pequeña residencia, pero este por alguna razón inexplicable sintió que alguien le hablaba al oído, rápidamente volteo a su derecha pero no se encontró con nadie solamente estaba el solitario y tenebroso parque, cuando estaba a punto de continuar con se camino se dio cuenta que en un columpio un niño se mecía lentamente produciendo que el columpio produjera un tétrico sonido. El Uzumaki agudizo su vista y se dio cuenta de que el que encontraba allí sentado era Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿qué haces allí? – pregunto en forma demandante el pequeño rubio.

El moreno se paro y se giro para ver quién era el que le hablaba... Cuando por fin se acordó de quien era este le dijo:

- A ti que te importa – con un tono de voz cortante, pero el Uzumaki noto algo que lo delato…sus ojos mostraban signos de haber estado llorando y aun conservaba algo de melancolía en ellos.

-Si, tienes razón, a mí no me importa – y volteo su cabeza al lado opuesto en forma de puchero y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pero volvió a ver al Uchiha y con una sonrisa le dijo:

- Quieres cenar conmigo –

Al no recibir respuesta del aludido Naruto decidió irse, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el azabache lo iba siguiendo, ellos recorrieron todo el camino a la casa de Naruto en silencio. Sasuke había aceptado su propuesta pero su orgullo no dejo salir de sus labios una respuesta afirmativa por eso simplemente se digno a seguirlo. Cuando Naruto estaba abriendo la puerta oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

- Oye – pronuncio el Uchiha llamando la atención del Uzumaki - …gracias.

Naruto se quedo muy quieto aun no podía creer lo que habían escucho sus oídos. Rápidamente se reincorporo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pronuncio:

- Feliz navidad, Uchiha – al término de estas palabras Sasuke le dedico una media sonrisa al rubio y ambos entraron a la casa a comer un calentito ramen.

Afuera pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en significado de que esa iba a ser una blanca y feliz navidad…

* * *

** ¡FeLiZ NaViDaD! **

.


	2. Una vida Multicolor

.

** Una vida multicolor **

* * *

Copos blancos y fríos caían sobre el rojo cabello de una niña, ella se encontraba acurrucada contra una pared la cual estaba algo caliente ya que del otro lado se encontraba la calefacción de aquella hermosa casa.

Esta iba a ser la segunda navidad que pasa hambrienta y la primera en la que tenía que soportar aquel aterrador frio, además de los copos de nieve que repentinamente comenzaron a caer, su piel se erizaba cada vez que soplaba el viento mientras que su corazón se retorcía cada vez que escuchaba las risueñas risas de los niños que se encontraban dentro de la casa de al lado.

- ¿Por qué? – mascullo entre dientes la pequeña. Cada día se preguntaba eso…por qué había corrido así de esa aldea, por qué no murió junto con su familia…así, al menos no tendría que sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo ahora. Poco a poco cerro sus ojos rubí y se dejo vencer por el sueño.

…

4:00 AM, 25 de diciembre

La pequeña Karin pego un salto al oír el grito de una niña.

_Seguramente en estos momentos estará viendo sus regalos – _pensó Karin ya que la aguda vececita no paraba de gritar mientras que voces mas graves algo adormiladas murmuraban algo que no era claramente percibido por sus oídos _– quizás sean los padres de la pequeña tratando de que se vaya a dormir y abra sus regalos mas tarde._

Un papel nublo la vista de la pelirroja. Rápidamente se lo quito y noto (con dificultad, ya que en donde se encontraba había poca luz) que era el envoltorio de un regalo. La revoltosa niña que había escuchado mo0mmentos antes lo había tirado por la ventana.

Karin lo miro detenidamente, como tratando de recordar algo.

Flashback

Y si lo doblas así obtendrás un lindo moño – una hermosa mujer de cabellos marrones le coloco el moño multicolor que había hecho con papel en el pelo de su pequeña hija.

- Gracias mami – respondió una alegre Karin.

-Vez Karin, logre que este papel viejo se convirtiera en un hermoso moño – le decía a su hija mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y le acariciaba sus cabellos carmesí – así que, por favor, aprecia cada cosa que te ofrece la vida. Se fuerte

- Sip – respondía la pequeña con efusividad.

Fin Flashback

Sin darse cuenta Karin había hecho de ese envoltorio roto de llamativos colores un hermoso moño, tal y como se lo había enseñado su madre.

- Apreciar cada cosa que te de la vida ¿eh? – susurro mientras que dirigía su vista al cielo y mirando una estrella. Cerro sus ojos al tiempo que de estos caía una lágrima fría y salada – Feliz navidad, Karin – se dijo para sí misma.

- Aquí estas – le dijo despectivamente que había aparecido repentinamente. Un hombre de anteojos y cabellos color lila, observándola con desprecio- vámonos, él señor Orochimaru te está esperando.

La pequeña Karin sin ánimos de discutir u objetar se levanto sumisamente y lo siguió a una distancia prudente.

Mientras que a sus espaldas en el inmenso firmamento la estrella a la cual Karin había observado asía algunos momentos se desprecia de su lugar para convertirse en una mensajera. Una estrella fugaz. Esta a todo velocidad cruzaba el cielo dejando una estela de luz, volando se desapareció llevando consigo el deseo de una pequeña niña.

* * *

By: Dulxura15

.


End file.
